Ponch's secret admirer
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Someone keeps sending Ponch gifts and leaving him notes and always signs it "Your secret admirer" Ponch is thrilled about these notes and gifts, but he wants to meet the girl. After a while he's starting to think he'll never meet this girl.
1. Carmel Cappuccino

"IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!" Ponch asked super excitedly.

"Maybe," Jon said unsure what Ponch was thinking at the moment.

"Look, Jon, someone got a new puppy," Ponch said rushing over to pet the cute little Pug sitting on the floor.

"Um, Ponch, that puppy isn't yours. You shouldn't go pet someone else's pet without permission," Jon said. Ponch looked at the tag on the puppy's collar.

"Hey, Jon, this tag says "To Ponch, From your secret admirer." I wonder who that could be," Ponch said then picked up the pug.

"You're adorable, I think I'll call you Carmel Cappuccino," Ponch said smiling.

"Ponch, naming your dog after a type of coffee is a little strange," Jon said.

"Look at her, Jon she looks like a Carmel Cappuccino. Besides you can always just call her Cap, or Carmel Cap," Ponch said.

"It sounds to me like you've been paying too much attention to the names that girls like to name their dogs," Jon said.

"Don't listen to him Honey; he is just jealous that I have a secret admirer. I bet my mom is gonna just love you to death," Ponch started talking to the dog and ignoring Jon.


	2. Dog sitters

Ponch went home from work that day and set Carmel Cappuccino on the couch.

"I'm gonna need to find someone to take care of you while I'm gone at work," he told her.

"I think I know just the right person," he said then picked up Carmel Cappuccino and left the room. He went down the hall and knocked on the door to the room. Soon DJ answered the door.

"Hi, Ponch, waz up man," DJ said.

"Hi, I have a favor to ask you and Devo," Ponch said.

"Ok, come on in," DJ said smiling at the puppy Ponch was holding.

"Hi, Devo," Ponch said waving Devo. He was sitting on the couch.

"Hi, Ponch, who is that?" he asked looking at the dog.

"This is Carmel Cappuccino Poncherello. She's my new puppy. Someone gave her to me."

"Who?" DJ and Devo asked in unison as they pet the pug.

"I don't know, it had a tag on it that said 'from your secret admirer' I have no clue who that is. But I love the puppy," Ponch said.

"Ok, so what did you need?"

"Well, I normally work in the morning, and you guys do most of your work at night. So I was wondering if you could take care of Carmel Cap While I'm at work," Ponch said.

"Ok, sounds good to us, we'll just come over and pick her up when you leave for work and we can house train her. Then when she gets a little older you can just leave her alone while you're at work and not worry about her," Devo said.

"Thanks guys," Ponch said.

"Your welcome, we'll talk to you later Ponch, we have to go." DJ said.

"Ok bye," Ponch replied with a smile then he left.

"Alright Carmel Cap, you've got dog sitters," Ponch said to his puppy.

 _Authors note: Devo and DJ are from the story "Is this a sad ending to a good friendship"_


	3. A note

The next day Ponch went into work and found a note in his mailbox. It was a pretty pinkish purple colored paper with flowers around the edges for a design.

"Cool, I wonder what this is." He said to himself, then read it,

 _Dear Ponch,_

 _Hi I hope you enjoy your puppy, I wasn't sure if you liked pugs or not. I really wanna talk to you in person someday, but I'm too shy. I'm so in love with you that when I see you I can't find my voice so I quickly run away before anyone notices me. I hope to someday find the courage to actually talk to you. I hear from lots of girls you're really nice to every girl that you talk to. My hands even get shaky as I write notes to you. I hope you don't think I'm weird, I just have always been shy and you're the first guy I've ever fallen in love with, yet I have never even talked to you. I will write to you again soon._

 _~Your Secret Admirer._

Ponch finished reading the note and he smiled.

"Wow, she sounds amazing. That's the first time anyone has ever been scared to talk to me," he said. Jon walked up behind Ponch.

"What's that?" he asked looking at the note.

"Oh nothing," Ponch said, Jon reached over Ponch's shoulder and grabbed the note and read it.

"Oh so now she is sending you notes. Ponch, you should talk to Getraer about this, he would like to know."

"What? Why?"

"Well, he might know who the person is," Jon suggested.

Ponch stared at Jon for a few seconds. "I'm not telling Getraer, he's gonna make a big deal about it," Ponch said. Jon looked at Ponch,

"Ya know, I've heard you say that line before, and every time you say that what happens?" Ponch was silent and he stared down at his feet.

"Yeah, that's right, something happens and then you wish you would've talked to Getraer in the first place," Jon said. Ponch looked up at Jon,

"This is different Baker, if I tell Getraer he's not gonna sleep until he finds this girl and then he'll force us into meeting each other and everything will be awful. He'll ruin everything," Ponch said. When Jon heard that he understood a little more of why Ponch didn't want to tell Getraer.

"Ok, I won't tell Getraer, and I won't make you tell him either," Jon said.

"Thanks partner, now let's get to briefing," Ponch said.


	4. Getraers office

Ponch sat in the briefing room, he couldn't concentrate on briefing. All he could think about was that girl, his secret admirer.

"Hey Jon do you think she's drop dead gorgeous?" He whispered.

"Who?" Jon whispered back confused.

"My secret admirer silly," Ponch whispered.

"Oh, yeah she's probably beautiful," Jon replied.

"Um, Baker, Poncherello, do you have something you wanna share with the rest of us?" Getraer asked., He had noticed them whispering.

"No thank you, Sarge, it's personal," Ponch replied.

"Ok, I wanna see you two in my office after briefing."

"Ok," Ponch replied sadly while staring at the table.

 _Meanwhile….._

"What are we gonna do? You said yourself you didn't want Getraer to know about this," Jon said while running his fingers nervously through his hair, on the way to Getraer's office.

"Hey don't stress out over this Baker. It's my problem, I'll handle it. Let me do all the talking," Ponch said.

"That scares me even more," Jon said quietly. Ponch rolled his eyes, then they walked into Getraer's office.

"Hi, Sarge," Ponch said with a smile.

"Hello Poncherello, you two may have a seat."

"No thanks we'd rather stand," Ponch replied. Standing gave them a better chance for running out the door if Getraer got mad.

"Ok, so what were you talking about during briefing?" Getraer asked.

"Like I said its personal Sarge, I'd rather not share it with you." Getraer raised an eyebrow,

"Poncherello, even if it's personal I have a right to know," Getraer said.

"Sarge, I really think you should stay out of this. I really have it very well under control."

"Oh I'm sure you do, Poncherello," Getraer said sarcastically.

"Sarge, listen, Ponch is right, he has this under control... and you should butt out," Jon said. Ponch smiled at Jon.

"Baker, you are starting to sound like your partner and that is not a compliment," Getraer said. "Now you two are gonna stay here until you tell me what's going on."

"Well then I guess we'll be here forever. I'm not telling you anything," Ponch replied.

"I kind of expected you to say that Poncherello. What about you Baker, will you say anything?"

"No, I promised Ponch I'd stay quiet about this, and I never break my promises," Jon said.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you two, but I guess you are not gonna tell me anything, so you can go home."

"Home?" They asked in unison.

"Yes, until I know what's going on you can't work. What if the personal thing effects your work performance."

"What? You can't do that to us!"

"Yes I can, Poncherello. I'm your sergeant."

"I told you he wouldn't understand." Ponch whispered to Jon.

"I heard that Poncherello."

"Well I'm sorry. I don't think you should send us home just because I don't wanna tell ya about my secret admirer," Ponch said frustrated.

"Secret admirer?" Getraer asked.

"Oops did I say that?" Ponch asked Jon.

"Yeah ya did," Jon replied.

"So what can you tell me about your secret admirer?"

"She gives me gifts and notes, and I have no clue who she is. She's to shy to come up and talk to me."

"Ok, well why couldn't you just say something?"

"I didn't want you to know," Ponch replied staring at the ground.

"Why not?"

"He was afraid you'd try hard to find out who she is and then force them into meeting each other and ruin everything," Jon said.

"Ok, well if that's why you wouldn't tell me, then I'll stay out of this."

"Really?" Ponch asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks Sarge, if I do end up needing you to get involved would you?"

"Yes of course I would."

"Wow, thanks, Sarge," Ponch said. Then he and Jon left.


	5. A ding dong

Ponch walked down the hall and over to his mail box. He saw a small package in it.

"Wow I wonder what this could be." He said then looked at it, there was a not that said,

 _Dear Ponch,_

 _I hope you enjoy this gift I hear you really like this type of stuff._

 _~Your secret admirer_

Ponch opened the package and found a ding dong in it.

"Oh cool," he said then pulled it out of the box, took the wrapper off of it, and took a bite. "Wow, it tastes even better when she gives it to me," he said. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around slightly startled by someone being there.

"Oh, hi Bear. You scared me. Ya know you really shouldn't sneak up on people," Ponch said.

"Sorry, Ponch, I didn't realize I was sneaking up on you, I thought for sure you heard me coming," Bear replied.

"Its ok, Bear, I guess I wasn't paying attention to anything going on around me. Did you need something?"

"Not really, but I wanted to say hi," Bear replied.

"Hi," Ponch said sweetly, then turned his attention back to his mail box.

"I'm sorry Ponch, am I being awkward?"

"Maybe a little, I guess it's just because you don't even know what you wanted to say," Ponch replied.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'll stop being awkward and get to the point."

"The point?"

"Yeah, I know exactly who your secret admirer is."

"You do? Who is it?" Ponch asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you here. Who knows who could be listening., It needs to stay secret until she's ready to tell you herself."

"Seriously, you know who she is and you won't tell me."

"Ponch meet me at my house around 8:30, and I'll tell you who she is," Bear whispered.

"Ok, why are we whispering?" Ponch whispered back. Bear ignored that and walked away. Ponch stood there, lost in thought.

"I wonder if he really does know, or if he's just getting my hopes up," Ponch said quietly.


	6. Bear's news

Ponch walked up to Bear's door and knocked. It slowly opened up.

"Hi, Ponch," Bear said cheerfully. Ponch smiled,

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Oh yeah come on in," Bear said slightly embarrassed for making Ponch stand outside for a while.

"So who is it? I've been dying to find out. I can't believe you know who it is."

"Ok, so ya know that really pretty front desk lady?"

"Jasmine? The really pretty Puerto Rican lady that just transferred to this station a few months ago?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah her, she's your secret admirer. I caught her putting that package in your mail box."

"That doesn't mean it's her, I mean it's really possible, but maybe she put it in there for her friend."

"I thought about that already," Bear replied.

"Ok, so now I at least know it could be Jasmine. Thanks Bear," Ponch replied.

"You're welcome, so how's Carmel Cappuccino?"

"She's doing great," Ponch said with a smile.

"Devo and DJ like her so much they almost forgot she wasn't theirs."

"Wow, she must be a pretty well behaved dog."

"Yeah, she acts almost as if she was already house trained before she was given to me."

"That's possible," Bear said.

"Ok, well I should get home soon, DJ and Devo have to go to work at 9:00."

"Bye, Ponch," Bear said.

"Bye, Bear," Ponch said then ran out the door.

 _Meanwhile…_

The next day Ponch walked into the station and was greeted by Jon holding a note.

"Ponch this is for you." He said smiling.

"Really, what does it say?"

"Read it yourself," Jon replied. Ponch took the note,

 _Dear Ponch,_

 _I think I have waited long enough, I can't wait to actually talk to you in person. Meet me in the break room after briefing._

 _~Your secret admirer._

"Wow I get to meet her after briefing," Ponch said excitedly.

"I know, I'm excited for you Ponch," Jon replied. Ponch hugged Jon,

"I feel a million times better than I did when I walked through the door. I can't believe I get to meet her," he said then rushed off to Getraer's office to tell him about it.


	7. Meeting his secret admirer

Ponch could barely concentrate on briefing, he was so excited.

"Ponch, I'm sure he's almost finished calm down a little," Jon whispered.

"Sorry Partner, I don't know if I can calm down a little," Ponch replied.

"Well you'll have to try."

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch was the first one out the door when briefing ended.

He went straight to the break room. There was no one in there. He went and sat down.

"Maybe she's just a little late." He told himself. So he sat there and waited…and waited…and waited. He waited for about half an hour.

"Wow, maybe she's not coming. I bet she forgot," he said.

"Forgot? I could never forget something like this." He heard a female voice. His head shot up, he saw Jasmine Smith, the pretty front desk lady standing there. He smiled, he always thought she was beautiful. She nervously played with her long silky black hair.

"Hi, Ponch, I'm Jasmine Smith. I'm your secret admirer."

"Hi, Jasmine, you look amazing!" He said with a smile.

"Thanks." She replied also smiling.

"I love your eyes," Jasmine said kind of quietly she felt dumb saying something like that to him. He just smiled again.

"I've heard that a few times, but no one has said it as sweetly as you just did," he replied. He also was slightly nervous meeting her. He had seen her working at the front desk a number of times and wanted to say hi or something, but he had never did. He really liked her, and got slightly shy around her. He didn't want Jon to see that and make fun of him about it the rest of his life.

"So, did you like the puppy?" she asked trying to start a conversation. It was a weird feeling to her, starting a conversation was something she didn't particularly enjoy.

"Oh I love her, do you wanna see a picture of her?" Ponch asked.

"Sure," Jasmine replied. Ponch pulled out his cell phone and showed Jasmine a picture of him and Carmel Cappuccino.

"I named her Carmel Cappuccino. I just call her Carmel Cap for short," Ponch said then showed her a few more pictures of him and Carmel Cap.

"You look adorable in these pictures, and she looks like she really likes you."

"Yeah, she really does, she likes my neighbors too. They watch her while I'm at work. Here's a picture of them with her," Ponch said showing a picture of Devo, DJ, and Carmel Cappuccino.

"That's nice, it's good to know she's got plenty of friends," Jasmine said.

"So, what do like to do when you're not working?" Ponch asked.

"Not much really, I enjoy to cook and to clean up my apartment, I really like riding my bike or walking through the park. I get to enjoy God's beautiful creation," she said Ponch smiled.

"I like that too, but I like dirt biking better than riding a bike through the park."

"Oh, so you go dirt biking? I love doing that," she said.

"Cool, maybe we could do it together some time," Ponch suggested.

"I'd like that Ponch, I really would," she replied. As they continued to chat with each other they began to really relax and enjoy each other's company. In fact Ponch even gave Jasmine her very first nickname. He called her Jazzie.

"Well, I need to get to work," Jazzie said looking at the clock.

"I should probably get to work too," Ponch replied sadly.

"Hey, what are you doing this weekend?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Do you wanna go out to dinner with me Saturday night?"

"I'd love too, and can we go dancing afterwards?"

"That sounds like fun!" Ponch replied. He and Jazzie gave each other a quick hug, and then left to get to work. Ponch was thrilled he got to meet her, and even more excited that they had so much in common.

"I really like this girl, I hope everything works out good and we can be friends forever," he told Jon when they talked about her during lunch break.

"Yeah, maybe you'll be with her forever, maybe she's the girl God has planned for you to marry," Jon said.

"Maybe, but let's not think that far ahead yet, Baker," Ponch replied.

 _Authors note: I'm breaking this up into a series of stories._ _J_ _So if you wanna know what happens next, you'll have to wait for the next part to the series. If you have any good ideas you'd like me to put into the Ponch and Jazzie series write them in your review and I'll consider putting some of the ideas into the story. I hope you enjoyed the first part to the Ponch and Jazzie series._


End file.
